Cherry Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry is visiting her aunt in Paris, France and makes new friends in another adventure that changes her life forever in for better or for worse when she meets the legend of her aunt's hometown, a gypsy even though gypsies are evil and a coldblooded judge who is also the legend of Notre Dame's master.
1. Meeting Quasimodo

Cherry was in Paris with her distant aunt in France. She hummed and bobbed her head as she walked along looking for the bakery. Her aunt was married to the infamous baker of the streets of Notre Dame. She then spotted the Church of Notre Dame, her aunt told her various stories about the church and about the mysterious bell-ringer who lived there. Cherry decided to go in and have a look for herself.

Cherry walked in and saw the giant bells and giggled at the sight. This would be an interesting visit to her relatives. While there Cherry went all around and accidentally slipped on something and fell. While she fell, Cherry blacked out as someone caught her and put her down gently on a bed. Cherry opened her eyes and saw a dark figure before her and she looked all around in curiosity.

"Where am I? Hello? Is someone there?" Cherry asked as she looked all around.

"Oh thank heavens you're alright," a quiet voice called to her.

"Who are you?" Cherry asked as she looked around and noticed the dark figure in the back. "It's okay, I won't cause trouble."

"Really?" The voice asked. "Well, I saved you from falling, you could've had a nasty mess around here."

"Could I see you? I should meet the person who saved me from falling to my death."

"I-I don't think so... I can't let you see me, I don't think you would like what you see."

"Please? I'll be here with my aunt for a week, maybe we could be friends."

"I don't want you to run away in fear because of my ugly looks."

"Dude, I don't judge people from how they look, I only care about how they act or how friendly they are. I like people for being them on the inside and not the outside." Cherry responded. "My name's Cherry."

"Cherry? That's an unusual name, but I guess it's better than mine," the voice replied.

"Well Cherry's a nickname, my real name's Cinda."

"Lucinda, doesn't that name mean 'beautiful light'?"

"Yes, it does."

"Well, better than mine. My name's Quasimodo, it means half-formed."

"Can't I just see you, Mr. Quasimodo?"

The voice sighed. "Alright, but please don't make fun of me?"

"I wouldn't, you seem pretty nice and friendly."

"Okay, here it goes." Quasimodo stepped into the light to show himself with a hunched back, green tunic, gray tights, blue shoes and messy scarlet colored hair with big blue eyes. He wasn't the most handsome man in the world, but Cherry still liked him and found him to be very friendly. "You're not afraid of me?" Quasimodo asked as he noticed Cherry didn't have a reaction of fright whatsoever.

"I don't judge people because of how they look," Cherry said as she grabbed her knees. "I love people because of how they are on the inside, not the outside."

"Wow, that's nice coming from someone pretty like you," Quasimodo smiled. "I'm the bell ringer around here."

"My aunt told me about you. You're not at all like how she makes you sound."

"A lot of people think I'm a monster."

"Well I don't, Quasimodo. I think you're a great guy."

"Would you like to see the bells?"

"Sure."

Cherry and Quasimodo took a tour of the bells, Little Sophia, Jean-Marie, Ann-Marie, Louise-Marie (the triplets) and Big Marie. Quasimodo then rang some and Cherry quickly covered her ears to avoid deafness in her ears. Quasimodo then explained it was the Festival of Fools and to Cherry's surprise, three gargoyles came to life, making her jump back in shock. The gargoyles and Quasimodo talked, then they noticed her.

"Who do we have here?" Laverne asked.

"I'm Cinda, but a lot of my friends call me Cherry." Cherry replied.

"Well nice to meet you, sweetie. This is Victor and Hugo. Would you like to watch the festival with us?"

"Oh, I'd like to but I should get to my aunt and let her know I'm here. I'll be here all week though, so I'll be sure to come back and visit." Cherry rushed to the door.

"Bye!" The gargoyles waved as Quasimodo stared out the balcony into Paris.

* * *

**Another self insert adventure story like on my old account! You know what to do, Read & Review oh and by the way, my fan fictions exist in different universes so in this one is a different universe than my RHPS fan fiction, does that make sense? Like I'm myself as an author avatar OC but I'm a different me here than the others, it's kind of weird I didn't expect you to understand but just bear with me, okay?**


	2. The Gypsy

Cherry went into her aunt's bakery shop as she took out a tray of cookies. "Cherry, where were you?" Aunt Tante asked.

"I was in the church," Cherry explained. "Sorry Aunty. I met this nice boy, he was shy but he was nice."

"That's nice, Cherry, but remember what I told you about strange people in France."

"I know, Aunty. You bake cookies?"

"Yes, you may have one, but the rest is for the Feast of Fools later today."

"Can we go?"

"Of course, your uncle won't be able to make it though, so it'll be just us girls." Aunt Tante smiled she then blew on the cookies as steam rose. "Come on, let's get going, the fun will be starting in a minute." Aunt Tate put the cookies in a display case and walked into town with Cherry following. Cherry followed and noticed a woman with long black hair, emerald eyes in a beautiful outfit of a white shirt, gold bracelets, a purple skirt and was banging around a tambourine as she danced with a goat that had an earring in its ear. Cherry wanted to watch, but her aunt grabbed her aunt. "Stay away, child. Those gypsies will rob you blind!"

"They seem nice, Aunty." Cherry said in defense as she ignored her aunt and went to the gypsy woman. The gypsy woman stopped dancing and so did the goat. "I like your clothes, they make you look very pretty."

"Thanks... You shouldn't be with us, a lot of people think gypsies are evil." The woman said.

"I don't, you seem too nice to be evil." Cherry took out a purple bag her mother gave her before she left for her trip and took out a few gold coins.

"I never seen you around here before, but you seem to know the baker's wife pretty well."

"She's my aunt, I'm Cherry."

"My name's Esmerelda, it's nice to meet you."

Cherry smiled at her and bent down lower to come face-to-face with the goat. The goat looked up at her and licked her hand, making her laugh.

"I think Djali likes you," Esmerelda observed.

"CHERRY!" Aunt Tante called out.

"Oh sorry, I have to go." Cherry said nervously.

"Okay, see you at the festival!" Esmerelda waved away to the nice girl as she followed her aunt. While then, suddenly guards came in and surrounded Esmerelda.

Cherry wanted to help, but her aunt kept dragging her to the festival where everyone else was setting up. There was chatter among everyone and Cherry snuck a couple of cookies, she put one in her pocket and nibbled on the other one as her aunt looked back at her and then went back to her conversation with someone wanting to buy desserts.

Topsy Turvy Day began as everyone in the festival sang and Cherry nibbled on her cookie. She looked way up and noticed a cloaked figure from a pole. She squinted her eyes to get a better look and recognized it had been Quasimodo sneaking into the festival. While Quasimodo was noticed, he was with a gypsy male known as the legendary Clopin. He was tossed and spun all around the ground and crashed into the bakery stop, making the cookies fall.

"WATCH IT, FREELOADER!" Aunt Tante scolded him.

"S-Sorry!" Quasimodo said as he stepped back.

"Aunty, I'm gonna see if he's okay!" Cherry said as she climbed over the desk and was grabbed instantly above the ground.

"I'm not letting you get hurt from some freak of nature!"

"Aunty, just let me check on him, he's my new friend."

Aunt Tante gave Cherry a long look then dropped her down on her feet. "Okay, but you tell him if he wants cookies he needs to pay two gold coins like everybody else!" Aunt Tante scolded.

"Okay Aunty." Cherry said as she took a clean cookie off the table and went to find Quasimodo. He then rolled over into a tent, knocking Cherry down and Quasimodo ontop of her.

"HEY!" A voice called out from inside the tent. "Are you alright?"

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" Quasimodo answered as everyone got up and steadied.

"Are you okay?" Cherry asked as she kept the cookie safe from crumbling.

"You know him?" Esmerelda was revealed as she came into the light to see the girls.

"He's my friend." Cherry looked up at Esmeralda with a smile.

"Just try to be extra careful." Esmeralda told Quasimodo.

"Oh, I will." Quasimodo responded.

"By the way, great mask." Esmeralda smiled at him as she went back inside the tent.

"Here," Cherry said as she held out a cookie from her aunt's baking. "My Aunty made it, you can have it since you're my friend."

"Oh thanks..." Quasimodo smiled at the young girl.

"I better get back." Cherry dashed to behind the table with her aunt as she set up different sets of cupcakes for the children.

Aunt Tante showed her respect as a figure came into the festival. As he passed, Aunt Tante looked down at her niece. "Cherry, be very respectful if you see that man around, he is Judge Claude Frollo."

"Okay Aunty." Cherry said with her voice shaking.

* * *

**Chapter 2, enjoy read & review please and thank you, by the way I don't have a distant aunt in France in real life, but I did have a great-aunt from Poland called Aunt Chucie which is basically aunt aunt in Polish and Tante is French for aunt, so yeah it's kind of a play on that. Again a lot of my fan fictions take place in different universes, so in HOND I'm with my aunt who's the wife of the town baker**


	3. Topsy Turvy Day

Clopin was on top of a platform as he sang and introduced Esmerelda. After he disappeared in a puff of smoke, the gypsy Esmerelda started her dance. Esmerelda played some of her tambourine, then danced with a scarf around her, the crowd couldn't take their eyes off her, not even Frollo.

"Look at that disgusting display!" Frollo muttered, sinking back in his chair.

"Yes sir!" Phoebus, his captain of the guard, looked with interest.

Esmerelda's routine almost went wrong when the scarf flew out of her hands and landed near Frollo. She grabbed it near him, tipped his hat, making everyone laugh and she left to continue her dance.

The gypsy did a cartwheel, split and looked at the audience. Esmerelda gave a wink at Quasimodo, who hid in his cloak in embarrassment. The gypsy grabbed a spear, stabbed it to the ground and swung around it like a pole. The crowd went wild as the gypsy girl flipped her hair and gave a bow as coins flew her way.

"And now ladies and gentlemen: the pièce de résistance!" Clopin announced on stage. Quasimodo and Cherry cheered for their new friend as a new song came up:

"Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for  
Here it is, you know exactly what's in store  
Now it's the time we laugh until our sides get sore  
Now's the time we crown the king of fools!"

"You all remember last year's king?" Clopin called out, to a man who was sitting in a raised chair with a crown, looking sloppy.

"So make a face that's horrible and frightening  
Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing!  
For the face ugliest will be the King of Fools, Why?  
Topsy Turvy!  
Ugly folks, forget your shyness  
Topsy Turvy!  
You could soon be called your Highness!"

Esmerelda spotted Quasimodo and pulled him onto the stage. She had him line up with the other contestants.

"What's going on, Aunty?" Cherry looked up.

"It's tradition, child." Aunt Tante replied. "The ugliest person in Paris becomes king or queen of Topsy Turvy Day. Something you could never win." Aunt Tante had a motherly smile.

"I'm not ugly?" Cherry sounded offended.

"Oh child, that's a good thing!" Aunt Tante looked up to see who would win. "You're too adorable for this sort of competition!"

The crowd then gasped as the masks of others were off and Aunt Tante and Cherry looked to see what the fuss was. Esmerelda was beside Quasimodo.

"That's no mask!" a man screamed.

"It's his face!" a woman cried.

"It's hideous!" Aunt Tante cringed.

"It's the bell-ringer from Notre Dame!" another man exclaimed.

The audience gasped and whispered among themselves at the display. Quasimodo looked around, feeling hurt inside and buried his face in his hands. Cherry felt bad for him and just wanted to run up to him and hug him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic!" Clopin called. "We asked for the ugliest face and here it is! Quasimodo: The Hunchback of Notre Dame!" He placed a crown on Quasimodo's head, which made the crowd cheer and hoist him up in victory.

As everyone cheered and the celebration was winding down, Aunt Tante and Cherry headed back to the bakery stand. As they were packing things up, Cherry some naysayers in the air.

"Now that's ugly!" a voice called out.

Cherry went back to the stage and saw everyone throwing vegetables at Quasimodo, much to her shock. He tried to get off stage, but slipped on a tomato and fell on his back as the crowd laughed at him. "Where are you doing, hunchback?" a man from the crowd yelled as he roped Quasimodo down. "The fun's just beginning!"

"Stop it!" Cherry cried. She just wanted to help so bad, but no one would listen to her and she felt her soul being crushed. More vegetables were thrown as more people hopped on stage and tied Quasimodo down to humiliate him even more.

"Master!" Quasimodo cried as he was in trouble. "Master! Please help me!"

Cherry was on her way to stop the mess, but Aunt Tante grabbed her hand. "No Cherry, stay here."

"But Aunty! I have to help my friend!"

"No, stay with me."

"Aunty!"

"Cherry, I said no. The freak has to learn his lesson."

Cherry narrowed her eyes at her aunt, slapped her hands down and rushed on the platform.

Aunt Tante narrowed her eyes back. "Cherry," she growled. "You go on that stage and I'll disown you."

Cherry turned back at her aunt. "Goodbye Aunty..." Cherry rushed to Quasimodo and the fuss stopped. Esmeralda came by as well and wiped Quasimodo's face clean. "Is he hurt?" Cherry asked.

"He'll be fine," Esmeralda said as she helped out.

Cherry smiled at him, then hugged him close. "You, gypsy girl!" Frollo called out. "Get down at once!"

"Yes, your honor. Just as soon as my friend and I free him." Esmeralda answered.

"I forbid it!" Frollo shouted. Esmerelda took out a dagger from her skirt and cut the ropes that tied Quasimodo. "How dare you defy me!" Frollo scowled.

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people!" Esmeralda shouted. "You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those in most need of your help!"

"You're a terrible man who needs to give everyone rights of justice and power, you so-called judge!" Cherry hissed.

"Enough, don't think I won't go easy on _you _because you're a child!" Frollo sneered at the 10-year-old girl.

"I may be a little kid but I know my rights and I know what to do when things are wrong unlike you, you spawn of the Devil himself!"

"SILENCE!" Frollo bellowed.

"JUSTICE!" Esmeralda and Cherry shouted.

The crowd was silent, then gasped. Then the girls got Quasimodo out of the ropes and they helped Quasimodo up. He smiled at them both and ruffled up Cherry's hair, making her giggle.

"Mark my words, both of you." Frollo sneered. "You will both pay for this insolence."

"Then it appears we have crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see, is you!" Esmerelda bowed, grabbed Quasimodo's crown and threw it, making the audience and Cherry laugh.

"Captain Phoebus, arrest her and take the baker's niece to a foster home." Frollo ordered.

Phoebus rode on his horse and snapped his fingers to get the other guards to go with him. Cherry hid behind Esmeralda and the two suddenly disappeared as Esmeralda blew her nose. They were both then near a bunch of fake severed heads.

Cherry then panicked as guards came, but Esmeralda grabbed her hand and they crowd surfed with Djali. Esmeralda let Cherry ride on her back as they rode over a cage and bashed against a man inside another cage, but got his head caught in stocks.

A helmet from one of the guards fell onto Esmeralda's head and she took it off with a bow. Three guards on horseback came, but Esmeralda took threw the hat off Motown Michael Jackson style and knocked them off their horses. It almost hit Phoebus, but he ducked down on time. "What a woman!"

Esmeralda whistled to a guy on stilts, went under him and grabbed his pole and made two guards crash into Frollo's stand. Cherry and Esmeralda along with Djali got close together and were both magically gone as the sky got dark and it began to rain, making everyone leave and wonder where the girls and goat were.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh Cherry's gotten into the trouble part of the adventure. Will she get out of this one, and what did Aunt Tante mean by disowning her? Read & Review and get set for the next chapter. **


	4. God Help the Outcasts

Cherry and Esmeralda got inside the cathedral and took the cloaks they were wearing off. They then stared at the beauty of the church in awe. Everything looked peaceful and calm. The girls looked around the church, then a shadow came behind them. Cherry turned as Esmeralda shoved Phoebus to the ground and held his sword in her hands. "You!" Esmeralda growled.

"Easy, easy, I just had a shave this morning..." Phoebus backed up.

"Oh really? You missed a spot!"

Cherry hid behind Esmeralda for protection, looking at both the gypsy and captain of the guard.

"Alright, alright! Just calm down and let me apologize." Phoebus slowly got up.

"For what?" Esmeralda asked.

Phoebus kicked her under the feet, making her fall to the ground. "That for example." Phoebus said as he picked his sword back up.

"Why, you sneaky son of a-" Esmeralda sneered as Cherry helped her back up.

"Ah, ah, ah. Watch it, you're in a church." Phoebus warned.

"And a Disney movie." Cherry said under breath.

"What?" Esmeralda looked at her.

"Nothing." Cherry said quickly, looking into the camera then back away, innocently.

"Are you always this charming or am I just lucky?" Esmeralda grabbed a long candelabra. "Stay behind, Cherry."

Cherry quickly dashed away for protection as the two began to fight. "Candlelight, privacy, music," Phoebus laughed. "Can't think of a better place for a hand to hand combat. You fight as well as a man."

"Funny, I was gonna say the same thing about you." Esmeralda shoved Phoebus.

"That's hitting a little below the belt don't you think?"

"No, this is!" Esmeralda blocked a blow and smashed Phoebus in the jaw.

"Touché," the captain said as he shook his head. Djali then jumped up and hit him in the stomach, making him grunt. "I didn't know you had a kid."

"Well, he doesn't take kindly to soldiers." Esmeralda backed away.

"Yeah," Phoebus answered. "I noticed. Permit me, I'm Phoebus, it means Sun God."

Esmeralda looked at Cherry as she came back and Djali. Both the girls shrugged in response.

"Are you trying to impress her?" Cherry asked.

"I don't know." He said. "And you are?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Esmeralda asked as she still held the candelabra as a weapon.

"It's called an introduction." Phoebus put away his sword.

"You're not arresting us?"

"Not as long as you're both in here, I can't."

"You're not at all like the other soldiers, or my aunt." Cherry remarked.

"Thank you," Phoebus smiled.

"So," Esmeralda stepped to him. "If you're not going to arrest us, what do you want?"

"I'd settle for your name." Phoebus answered, as if he and Esmeralda were falling in love. Both girls said their names with friendly smiles. "Beautiful, much better than Phoebus anyway."

Cherry smiled as she watched the gypsy and captain of the guard get close together. She felt like they were about to kiss, but she didn't mind. But just then, the doors opened, making Cherry squeak suddenly. "Good work, Captain. Now arrest her!" Frollo demanded.

Djali hid behind Cherry and she looked around, unsure what to do. Phoebus then walked over to the girls. "Claim sanctuary!" he whispered for them both to hear, but they were instantly suspicious. "Say it!"

"You tricked me and an innocent child!" Esmeralda whispered, angrily.

"I'm waiting, Captain." Frollo said with his tone sounding cold.

"I'm sorry, sir. They claimed sanctuary." Phoebus turned to the judge. "There's nothing I can do."

"Then drag them outside and-" Frollo sounded annoyed and was cut off by the Arch Deacon.

"Frollo, you will not touch them!" He placed a hand on Esmeralda's shoulder and looked down at Cherry. "Don't worry, Minister Frollo learned years ago to respect sanctity of the church."

Frollo glared at the girls and turned away. The Archdeacon escorted Phoebus as Esmeralda went over with them, then Djali kept getting at the captain to get going. "Alright! Alright! I'm going!"

Esmeralda came back and wanted to make sure Cherry felt okay. Just then, she was grabbed from behind and Cherry gasped, seeing Frollo. She turned away as Frollo grabbed Esmeralda taunted her and tried to seduce her. Frollo then walked toward Cherry, making her make a sound like a hiccup and backed away in the opposite direction.

"A beautiful creature, you are..." Frollo smirked. "Just as your dead mother was."

"Yes, sir..." Cherry said, feeling squeamish.

"I look forward to you hitting puberty."

"Uhhh..."

"Get away from her!" Esmeralda grabbed Cherry close to her to protect her. "Are you alright, Cherry?"

"Fine..." Cherry sighed, unsure of what Frollo was trying to do to her. "Esmeralda?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Why do those guys have to be against people who are different anyway?"

"You can't right all the wrongs by yourself." The Archdeacon said, looking down at the young girl as Esmeralda gently put her down.

"No one out there's going to help, that's for sure." Esmeralda sighed as she held Cherry close again. She then looked up at a statue and led Cherry with her.

"I don't know if you can hear me  
Or if you're even there  
I don't know if you'd listen  
To a gypsy's prayer  
Yes, I know I'm an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still, I see your face and wonder  
Were you once an outcast too"

The girls walked down the halls with candles lit.

"God help the outcasts hungry from birth  
Show them mercy they don't find on Earth  
God help, my people, we look to you still  
God help the outcasts or nobody will"

As the girls walked there were a bunch of people down an asile, making their own prayers.

"I ask for wealth  
I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can't possess  
I ask for God and his angels to bless me"

The girls walked along the wall that showed the life of Jesus Christ. They then noticed the stained glass windows shone as the rain had stopped and the sun was brightly in display.

"I ask for nothing I can get by  
But I know so many less lucky than I  
Please help my people, the poor and downtrod  
I thought we were all children of God  
God help the outcasts  
The children of God"

The girls stood near the red window as the color shone. They both sat down as Esmeralda looked down to see Cherry silently praying and held her close. Djali comforted as well as they were all together.

* * *

**A/N: When I was younger I used to pray all the time, but I'm not very religious anymore so sorry, no religious related critical reviews just enjoy, okay? Also in this fan fiction edition, Cherry is an orphan like in ADGTH but her aunt took her in so this visit's kind of permanent. I might mention this in the story but in this adaption, Cherry's mother died giving birth to her and her father sent her to her aunt and made the visit permanent as he himself was dying of disease. But since Cherry's aunt threw her out, one has to wonder where she may live from now on. **


	5. The Cathedral

"You! Bell-ringer!" A man called out, making the girls shoot up and look all around and looked up at the attention the other people noticed. "Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

The girls saw Quasimodo and they ran to the stairs to go after him. "Quasimodo! WAIT!" Cherry cried as she darted after him and Esmeralda followed. Cherry panted as she lost Quasimodo and wasn't sure where to look. She then heard three familiar voices and recognized them right away as she realized it was the gargoyles: Victor, Laverne and Hugo.

Cherry came in as Laverne bopped Hugo on the head. Cherry chuckled and then the three gargoyles noticed her. "Hey there, nice standing up for Quasimodo back there!" Hugo chuckled as he jumped on Cherry's back and ruffled up her hair.

"That was indeed brave of you." Victor smiled.

"Nice job, sweetie." Laverne added.

Cherry's eyes darted around as she noticed Quasimodo was nowhere to be found. "Have you guys seen Quasimodo? I just wanted to talk to him, I saw him come up here." She asked. She then noticed the hunchback as he hid away shyly. "Hey, dude. I'm sorry for what happened," Cherry put her hands in her pockets.

"Are you alright?" Esmeralda's voice was heard as the girls and Djali went to Quasimodo's little model of Notre Dame.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cherry said, a little uneasily like a daughter answering her overprotective mother. "Sorry for running off, but I had to talk to someone."

"What is this place?" Esmeralda looked all around the room.

"This is where I live." Quasimodo answered.

"Did you make all these things yourself?" Esmeralda got near a table.

"Most of them." Quasimodo responded.

"This is beautiful. If I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins."

"But you're a wonderful dancer."

"Well, it keeps bread on the table anyway. What's this? "Esmeralda took a handkerchief off of something and Cherry went over to see what she had been looking at.

"Oh, no, please! Don't! I-I'm not finished! I still have to paint them!" Quasimodo sounded rushed.

"The blacksmith!" Esmeralda chuckled as she held the carving of the blacksmith.

"Uncle Gerard!" Cherry observed as she took the carving of the baker. "You captured a lot of detail."

"You're a surprising person, Quasimodo. Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself?" Esmeralda smiled.

"Well, it's not just me." Quasimodo shrugged. "There's the gargoyles and of course, the bells. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes," Cherry smiled. "I'd like to, how about you, Esmeralda?" She nodded and the girls followed the tour of the bells of: Little Sophia and the triplets.

"And who's this?" Esmeralda asked as she looked at a giant bell.

"Big Marie." Quasimodo answered.

"HELLO!" Esmeralda's voice echoed into the bell.

"She likes you," Quasimodo smiled. "Would you two like to see more?"

"How 'bout it, Djali?" Cherry asked.

The goat let out a big burp, which made an echo effect all the way through the bell.

"I think that means yes." Cherry giggled and followed everyone.

Quasimodo climbed a ladder, helped Cherry and everyone was over a balcony. They all looked to see the sun setting. "I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this," Esmeralda smiled. "I could stay up here forever."

"You could, you know." Quasimodo said.

"No, I couldn't." Esmeralda said. "Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls."

"But you're not like other gypsies!" Cherry protested.

"Yeah," Quasimodo agreed. "They're... evil."

"Who told you that?" Esmeralda asked them both.

"My master, Frollo," Quasimodo sighed. "He raised me."

"My aunty told me too." Cherry added.

"How can such cruel people raise someone like you two?" Esmeralda asked.

"Cruel?" Quasimodo turned to her. "Oh, no. He saved my life! He took me when no one else would. I'm a monster you know."

"He told you that?" Esmeralda gave him a long look.

"I don't think you're a monster," Cherry shook her head. "I don't think Esmeralda is evil. Do you think she's evil?"

"No! No, she's kind and good and-" Quasimodo was cut off.

"And a gypsy," Esmeralda said. "And maybe, Frollo is wrong about the both of us."

"You helped me, now I will help you." Quasimodo said as he looked at the night sky.

"But there's no way out! There's soldiers at every door!" Esmeralda pointed out.

"We won't use a door." Quasimodo said.

"You mean, we'll c-c-climb down?" Cherry said as she felt beads of sweat roll down her face.

"Sure, Esmeralda will carry Djali, I'll carry her, then I'll come back for you."

Quasimodo took care of Esmeralda and let Cherry come. She tied a blindfold around her eyes like Esmeralda did for Djali and they got down safely. Cherry shook a little and removed her blindfold, but she didn't feel as bad since she was blind most of the ride down. Everyone then went their separate ways.

Cherry was on her way to her aunt's place and knocked on the bakery's door. She waited for an answer and her uncle came out and looked down at her. "What are you doing here?" Uncle Gerard asked.

"I'm a visitor here," Cherry raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Not anymore." Uncle Gerard told her. "According to your aunt, you don't belong here."

"That's not fair!" Cherry's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, but your aunt legally disowned you."

"I-I'll find a way to get back home with Mother and Father."

"No you won't, your parents are dead."

"What?"

"Oh, I guess no one told you." Uncle Gerard clenched his teeth nervously. "Your mother died giving birth to you and your father had heart disease a couple of years ago. I guess he just wanted to get it over with and leave you here."

"Where am I supposed to go?" Cherry frowned. "I'm a homeless orphan!"

"You're friends with a gypsy, you could live on the streets." Uncle Gerard closed the door on the orphan, making a tear roll down her cheek.

Cherry sighed sadly and walked away from the bakery, she felt instantly hungry for hot bread then. She walked down the streets, looking all around, wondering what to do for a home.

* * *

**A/N: Where should Cherry go? She's homeless now and an orphan. if anyone reading these chapters cares or wants to help, where do you think Cherry should go hide out and live? The bell tower, the court of miracles or an orphanage? Read & Review of course this will be the last chapter as of now, I'm going to a rocky horror midnight showing tonight, I might do other stories but this will be the last chapter of this story for now. **


	6. Homeless Orphan

Cherry wandered around and she stumbled into the cemetery after passing traveling people in town. She began to shiver as it got cold within the night and she had nowhere else to go. As she walked to the cemetery she felt her eyes itch with tears as she looked down to see not just any headstones, they were her parents' graves. Cherry whimpered and began to cry as she buried her hands in her face, as she was a homeless orphan now.

While she cried she felt a hand grab her shoulder, forcing her to shoot straight up and turn behind her. It was Quasimodo standing right behind her. "What's wrong, Cherry?" he asked.

"I found my parents..." Cherry sighed as she stepped aside to show the graves.

"Oh..." Quasimodo drawled. "Well, it's okay."

"It is?" Cherry sniffled.

"Umm..." Quasimodo shrugged. "You can stay with me in the bell tower, I guess."

"No, that's fine..." Cherry sighed. "I'll just leave for an orphanage in the morning."

"Come now," Quasimodo took Cherry's hand after pulling her into a tight hug. "Let's get you to the tower, I'm sure my Master won't mind. He took me in after all."

"He doesn't seem very nice to me, Quasimodo." Cherry said as she walked with Quasimodo to the bell-tower. "I can't believe my aunty threw me out because of me, you, and Esmeralda."

"It'll be alright," Quasimodo wrapped the child around his back as they climbed up into the tower. "You can stay in my bed tonight, I'll stay somewhere else."

"Thank you, Quasimodo." Cherry smiled as she got on his bed. It was a little stiff for a cot, but she eventually found time to fall asleep. She did think about her family though overtime.

When she first met her Aunt Tante, she was rather bitter, stiff and rather harsh towards most around her. She missed her family very much though, her father often told her stories about Paris before she would go to visit.

She remembered her early days being with her father and helping him out when not in school. He was very sick though for the past couple of years and the doctors often mentioned it was related to heart condition. She recently just came back to her aunt's place, but was told it was only a visit.

She also wondered who would take her in as their own daughter. Would they be friendly, would they care for her, would they support her in any way possible? Cherry yawned once more and turned over as Quasimodo gently rang the bells, loud enough for everyone in Paris to hear but tried not to wake Cherry.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter's short. Read & Review. Good luck to Cherry for being homeless, but at least she got taken into the bell-tower though, right? **


	7. The Burning of Paris

The next morning, Frollo was nowhere in sight so it was okay Cherry to be in the bell-tower but she felt it wouldn't last too long. She looked outside and yawned softly as she had a good night's rest.

"Quasimodo, I'm going outside for a little walk." Cherry said, looking at him.

"Okay Cherry, be careful though and if you see Esmeralda, let me know." Quasimodo instructed.

"Will do." Cherry went down the stairs and walked along Paris.

Cherry decided to explore and she tried to not be seen by Frollo as he was searching for Esmeralda. A bunch of people were in a crowd as Cherry walked through and saw Frollo with the town miller and his family.

Frollo grabbed a lit torch and endangered the family inside by locking them in as he tried to burn their home to the ground. Phoebus barged in to save them, including the children, a little boy and a baby. Everyone quickly ran out as Phoebus saved their lives.

From behind, someone had struck Phoebus on the head, making him fall to the ground. Cherry turned and noticed the stranger next to her was Esmeralda and threw a stone to Frollo's horse on the backside, making the horse jump up and go stir crazy.

"Get him!" Frollo demanded as Phoebus tried to get away while still slightly dizzy. "And don't hit my horse!"

The other guards launched arrows to shoot the captain. Many of them missed, but one arrow finally hit Phoebus and made him groan in pain, fall of the horse and bridge and sink into the river. More arrows shot but they stopped.

"Don't waste your arrows," Frollo ordered. "Let the traitor rot in his watery grave! Find the girl! If you have to burn the entire city to the ground so be it!"

Esmeralda ran toward the river with Cherry, they both backed against the wall and waited for everyone to leave. "Wait here," Esmeralda put her hands on Cherry's shoulders. "I'll be right back."

Esmeralda kept the homeless orphan on shore, ran toward the river, got in and swam underwater to get Phoebus out. In a few seconds, she got back out and swam to shore. Esmeralda took his armor off and took the arrow out gently.

"We have to get him to the bell-tower," Esmeralda said looking at the young girl. The girls helped the captain up and went toward Notre Dame. "You're very brave for handling all this well for your age, Cherry."

"Thank you, Esmeralda." Cherry said nervously, noticing the arrow tip had some blood.

"The sooner we get him to the tower, the sooner I can go to the Court of Miracles and you can go home with your aunt."

"Home?" Cherry sighed. "I'm afraid I don't have much of a home now. I'm staying in the tower too."

"Why?"

"Aunty Tante threw me out because I defended you, other gypsies and Quasimodo. Not even my uncle will listen."

"Oh dear... You poor thing."

"I'm going to try for an orphanage later on."

"Hmm..." Esmeralda hummed as she had a thought go through. Esmeralda handled with getting Phoebus in with other gypsies while Cherry went up the stairs to look around and check on Quasimodo.

The gargoyles noticed Cherry and flew over toward her. "Oh, thank God you're safe!" Victor held her.

"Nice to see you, honey." Laverne smiled.

"I knew you and Esmeralda would be okay." Hugo chuckled.

"Oh, I was so scared, but Esmeralda and I need your help." Cherry told them and Quasimodo as he came in. The gargoyles turned back into stone as Esmeralda came in with Phoebus.

"Please can you hide him?" Esmeralda asked.

The hunchback had the others follow him inside, laid him on a bed and everyone looked. Phoebus slowly woke up. "Esmeralda..."

Esmeralda hushed him as she took out a flask. "You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move." She bit at the cork and poured alcohol onto the wound, making Phoebus groan.

"AAAH! Yes... Ahmm... 1470 burgundy, not a good year..."

"That family owes you their lives. You're either the bravest soldier I ever met or the craziest."

"Ex-soldier, remember?" Phoebus sighed. "Why is it whenever we meet, I end up bleeding?"

"You're lucky," Esmeralda got closer to Phoebus as she finished sewing up his wound. "That arrow almost pierced your heart.

"I'm not so sure if it didn't." Phoebus held his hand close to his heart. They both stared at each other and shared a sweet kiss.

Cherry turned and noticed Quasimodo looked rather sad. He looked as if his heart had been broken. He even took out a card with a heart on it and ripped it in half, walking out in sad silence. "Quasimodo, are you okay?" Cherry asked.

"It's... It's just Esmeralda, Cherry... I really liked her..." Quasimodo sighed as he held a carving of Esmeralda.

Just then Djali gave a bleat. Cherry ran toward the railing and saw Frollo's carriage. "Frollo's coming!" Quasimodo gasped and helped Esmeralda and Cherry out.

Esmeralda went with the other gypsies to the court of miracles, leaving Cherry alone again. Cherry sighed as she was alone away from the bell-tower and made her way to one of the city's orphanages. She knocked on the door and out came an elderly looking woman with snow-white hair, gray eyes and a long blue dress. She looked down at Cherry.

"What do you want?" the woman asked.

"A home," Cherry replied. "My parents are dead and I'm homeless now..."

"Oh my goodness, you poor thing." the elderly woman let Cherry in. "I apologize for being rude, it's just been a big day and the children misbehaved when Judge Frollo came to visit. He suspected them to be influenced by the Devil and gypsies."

"That's okay... Thank you for letting me stay in a home."

"Of course dear, I'm Madame Marie, come right in. The other children are sleeping, but you can get to know your new friends once you wake up."

"Thank you, Madame."

"Of course." Madame Marie let Cherry into a bedroom with several different beds with other children sleeping in. "Good night, child."

Cherry went in the room, found a bed by a window and crawled into it. There was a window by her bed and the moon seemed so much brighter outside than usual. She had a hard time sleeping though because of all she had been through in this crazy adventure. She just told herself it would be all over very soon.

* * *

**A/N: Madame Marie's name is derived from Victor Hugo's middle name in case you're curious, just thought I'd throw that in. Read & Review, also it looks like poor Quasimodo is having a hard time. Also, despite my hatred for the animation and villain I plan on doing the sequel but making some adjustments to it and making it all one story rather than doing like Cherry Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame II. Even as a second grader I noticed how poor the animation was and the tone of the movie was like the first movie if they made it child proof lol oh well. **


	8. Court of Miracles

Cherry tossed and turned in her sleep while in the orphanage. The cot was nearly impossible to get comfortable in. She pulled the blankets back, saw the other children sleeping and snuck out that night. She gently tip-toed by Madame Marie's office/bedroom and made her way out of the orphanage.

It was pitch dark out and while outside she noticed Phoebus and Quasimodo wandering around town. She ran into them and they explained they were looking for the Court of Miracles. They told her it was too dangerous for a child to go, so Cherry sighed, understood and went back inside her new home. She then couldn't sleep again and got on the side of her bed and prayed for Quasimodo and Phoebus to be okay, then went back into bed.

After the night came, it was nearly before dawn and the children were woken up as soon as Judge Frollo came inside. The children screamed as they saw him and Cherry hid under her bed, shaking. His guards looked all around the room and checked on the children, then Frollo looked under a bed and noticed Cherry, he grabbed her ankle and placed her on the floor and bent down to her height.

"Well, well, the baker's niece... All alone in the torment of Paris with no one to love or care for you..." Frollo held her face in his hands. "You look a lot like your mother before she was murdered."

"Murdered?" Cherry's eyes widened. "Daddy and Aunty Tante told me that she died giving birth to me."

"Oh, no... They probably said that and your own mother bewitched you... I knew you were trouble once I met you..."

"What do you know about my mother?"

"She herself was a gypsy and I had her burned at the stake the moment once you were born!" Frollo hissed.

"My mother was a gypsy?"

"Yes... Shame she couldn't live to see you grow up and since you are the spawn of a gypsy you must suffer as well... You're coming with me to the court of miracles..." Frollo grabbed Cherry's hand and threw her into his carriage.

They rode in silence as they were on their way for the Court of Miracles. The carriage stopped, Frollo grabbed Cherry and dragged her by her ragged dress collar as he and the guards stumbled into the Court of Miracles just as Phoebus and Quasimodo were saved before Clopin hung them.

"Don't thank me, thank Quasimodo. Without his help, I would never found my way here." Phoebus said to Esmeralda as he placed his hand on Quasimodo's shoulder.

"Nor would I!" Frollo's voice boomed as thousands of soldiers burst in and blocked the exits. More came toward the trio, grabbing Phoebus and Esmeralda. Everyone wiggled and Frollo came through as he kept a firm grip onto poor little Cherry. "After 20 years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last!" He moved toward Quasimodo and ruffled up his hair. "Dear Quasimodo, I always knew that you would someday be of use to me."

"No!" Quasimodo whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Esmeralda asked.

"Why, he led me right to you, my dear." Frollo walked toward the gypsy girl and stroked her cheek. "And look what else I've caught in my net! Captain Phoebus back from the dead! Another miracle no doubt. I shall remedy that." He walked toward the center of the room as Cherry tried to escape, but all attempts were useless. "There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow and you're all invited to end! Lock them up! As for you, you shall be locked up as well like your wretched mother was many years ago."

Everyone was dragged away, even the guards were rather harsh with Cherry despite her age. She looked back and saw Quasimodo, possibly one last time. Frollo glared down at the hunchback and walked off as he grabbed Cherry to throw her into a room.

Frollo grabbed Cherry by the back of her ragged dress, swayed her back and forth then threw her in as she slid on the cold floor, shivering and crying. Cherry was all alone in the room as she was locked up. She just wanted to be home even though her father was now dead and she never knew her mother was a gypsy. Her aunt obviously had no interest in saving her. Cherry cried herself to sleep as she found a torn rag on the cold floor and wrapped herself in it and the 10-year-old bawled in her sleep as she had frightening nightmares about what could possibly become of her.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh some secrets revealed. Poor Cherry, everyone just has to hope everything will be well. I'll be done soon I think I might finish the first act soon tonight, my friends influenced me to write for this story. Read & Review pleased and thank you. **


	9. Sanctuary!

Dawn came and all the gypsies were thrown in cages. Except for Esmeralda, she was stripped of her clothing and wore a white shirt that reached her ankles.

At the square, everyone was locked up and forced to watch Esmeralda perish. All the citizens of Paris gathered and seemed stunned about execution. Cherry didn't understand what execute meant but she knew from how Frollo used it, it couldn't have been good.

Cherry closed her eyes gently and did a silent prayer. She then nodded her head and looked back up at Esmeralda. Drums were heard from the guards and Frollo took a scroll out. "The prisoner Esmeralda, has been found guilty of the crimes of witchcraft. The sentence: death!" the evil judge announced.

"Let her go!" Cherry cried. "LET HER GO!"

"Silence!" Frollo hissed at her. "Children are meant to be seen and not heard."

Phoebus shook the bars of his and Cherry's cage to get out, but his attempts were useless. Frollo went close to Esmeralda and spoke silently to her as he held the torch close to him. Esmeralda snarled at him and spit in his face. Cherry laughed at that for a minute, then went back to frightened silence.

Frollo glared at Esmeralda then focused back on the crowd. "The gypsy Esmeralda has refused to recant. This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen of Paris in wholesome jeopardy! For justice, for Paris and for her own salvation! It is my sacred duty to send this unholy demon back where she belongs!" Frollo lit the straw near Esmeralda's feet and stood back as the flames began to grow.

"NOOOOOOO!" a voice called out.

Cherry turned back and forth as she heard a voice scream. She could've sworn it sounded like Quasimodo. As she saw no one there, she bit her lip as she looked back to see Esmeralda suffering. The smoke rose, making Esmeralda choke and then Cherry did indeed see Quasimodo free himself from the bell tower and made it down to save Esmeralda.

Quasimodo took the stake and bashed some guards away from him. He then held onto Esmeralda, grabbed a rope and swing back toward the Cathedral. "QUASIMODO!" Frollo shouted.

Quasimodo got back onto the Cathedral and Cherry smiled, cheering with the crowd. He held up Esmeralda's body and lifted it over his head. "SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!" he cried out as the crowd cheered for him.

Frollo was furious down below while everyone else was thrilled, as if he were against happiness. Phoebus punched a guard down as his teeth fell out, Cherry punched and kicked some guards and Djali butted some guards down. Cherry looked up and saw some suffering from the gargoyle's antics at beating them down.

"Citizens of Paris!" Phoebus announced as he got on top of the cage. "Frollo has persecuted our people! Ransacked our city! Made an innocent little girl an orphan into an abusive foster home! Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?"

"NO!" The crowd replied.

"Go inside, stay safe." Phoebus told Cherry as he allowed her to go inside the Cathedral with Quasimodo and Esmeralda.

While Quasimodo worked with the guards and chaos come and bring onto Paris, Cherry sat by Esmeralda to make sure she would wake up. Cherry kept praying, hoping she wouldn't be dead. She wasn't moving, but she was breathing and every once in a while, Cherry checked her pulse. Ever since her mother died, Cherry had always been wise with safety, nervous around death, but like a doctor in some ways or none. Cherry sighed and kept hoping Esmeralda wasn't dead as the gargoyles, Phoebus, and Quasimodo continued to work.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not really that religious in real life but I figured it'd be appropriate since I'm younger in this story and this is Notre Dame after all. It's almost done for now, but I promise you there will be more, it won't just end with the reprise of the Bells of Notre Dame. Read & Review, thanks in advance. **


	10. Happy Ending

Quasimodo opened the door where Cherry and Esmeralda were. "We've done it Esmeralda and Cherry! We've beaten them back! Come and see!" He was about to show the girls, but neither one of them moved, not even Cherry who was concious and well. Quasimodo went to Esmeralda and smiled as he tried to wake her up. "Esmeralda, wake up! You're safe now!" There was still no response from her and Quasimodo turned to Cherry. "Cherry, there's some water there, could you get that for me to give to her?"

"Okay." Cherry said emotionless. Cherry filled a spoon with water that was in a pot and handed it to Quasimodo as he tried to get Esmeralda to drink, but she wouldn't. He started to cry as he had thought Esmeralda was dead.

The door then opened and footsteps approached. "You killed her..." Quasimodo whispered as he saw Frollo come in.

"It was my duty, like Cherry's mother. Horrible as it was, I hope you will forgive me." Frollo said.

"She can't be dead!" Cherry exclaimed. "I-I felt a pulse and-"

"You're a spawn of the gyspies, you think you can do anything but you can't. Now beat it!" Frollo kicked Cherry out the doorway and slammed the door.

Cherry got up from the floor and put her ear to the door. Cherry tried to get the door open but had trouble as she struggled and strained. The orphan had trouble as she was locked out and stuck outside. She then finally got a way in, bashed a brick against the door as hard as she could and rushed in the door and was shocked at what she had saw.

"Now, now... L-L-Listen to me, Quasimodo." Frollo said as he crawled on the floor nervously. Cherry couldn't help but laugh at Frollo being in defeat for a change.

"NO, YOU LISTEN! ALL MY LIFE YOU'VE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS A DARK, CRUEL PLACE! But now, I see the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!" Quasimodo shouted.

"Quasimodo...?" Esmeralda's voice was heard with a cough.

"Esmeralda..." He rushed over to her and held her close by him.

"She lives..." Frollo grabbed his sword. "I see what this is: Beauty and the Beast. How romantic and drollo."

"No!" Quasimodo yelled and Cherry quickly got out of the way for him to run through. "Cherry, you stay here, he wouldn't go near you!"

Quasimodo and Esmeralda got down while Cherry stood back. She then spotted Frollo coming and hid very well behind a gargoyle as he lurked for the gypsy and the hunchback. "Leaving so soon?" Frollo taunted, and Cherry rushed to the edge as she saw the action going on.

"Hang on!" Quasimodo shouted as he and Esmeralda kept dodging Frollo trying to kill them both. They kept climbing and dangling and Quasimodo got ontop of a gargoyle.

"I should have known you'd risk your life to save that little gypsy witch, just as your own mother died trying to save you." Frollo said, making both Quasimodo and Cherry's eyes widen in shock and fear.

"What?" Quasimodo said in almost whisper.

"Now, I'm going to do what I should have done, 20 YEARS AGO!" Frollo sinisterly smirked as he held his cape over Quasimodo's head, had him falling.

Cherry turned and shivered with fear as she was deeply worried for one of her new best friends. She couldn't even watch and then she realized she spent all her life being afraid and letting others push her around. It wasn't getting her anywhere.

"AND HE SHALL SMITE THE WICKED AND PLUNGE THEM INTO THE FIERY PIT!" Frollo shouted as he rose his sword in the air and had an evil look on his face. Cherry just about had enough, she crawled out onto the gargoyle and growled at him.

Frollo was so shocked he dropped his sword looking down at the orphan. She hissed at him and then punched him powerfully in the face, making him gasp in fear and pain the gargoyle he was on also crumbled down as he fell and Cherry panted, finally standing up for herself.

Quasimodo then slipped and began to fall as Esmeralda lost her grip on him. Cherry tried to grab his hands but was ended up being pulled down with him and Cherry screeched in terror as she was about to fall to her death along with Frollo.

As they fell Phobeus had grabbed them both and Cherry shook a little due to her fear of heights. All the chaos was cleared up and things were all good and safe in Notre Dame. Everyone celebrated Quasimodo as they sang the Bells of Notre Dame with Clopin as they all went off.

It was just Phobeus, Esmerelda, Cherry and Djali now. Phobeus and Esmeralda noticed Cherry and she was still a homeless orphan. They watched her leave and felt sorry for her. Cherry was in Madame Marie's orphanage. While she was there, she had been there for a couple of hours and then came in Madame Marie as the other children played while Cherry was alone on her bed, no one had wanted to be her friend, even after what she had done with her bravery.

"Children," Madame Marie called, making everyone, even Cherry turn to her. "A nice new couple had just come. They wish to adopt."

The children happily ran outside the room, with Cherry slowly following. She had her head hung down, then she looked up, her eyes then lit up as she saw the couple, feeling better suddenly. It was Phobeus and Esmeralda, they didn't focus on the other children craving attention, they just went to Cherry.

"We've been talking a little bit," Phobeus said to her. "We were thinking of starting a family together too. Cherry, would you like me to be your father?"

"Oh my goodness!" Cherry squealed. "Do you mean it, Phobeus?"

"Of course, and within a little bit of time you're gonna have to call me 'Papa', alright?"

"Yes sir!" Cherry saluted.

"It'll be nice to have a daughter." Esmeralda smiled and wrapped her arm around the orphan. "We'll take her, Madame Marie."

"Oh how wonderful!" Madame Marie smiled for the couple and filled out papers for Esmeralda and Phoebus to fill out. Within minutes, Cherry was now adopted into a new family and her new parents were even her a couple of her new best friends.

* * *

**A/N: It's not over here. More will be here soon I promise you. Maybe I can actually improve Hunchback of Notre Dame II a little bit, wish me luck. Read & Review and how sweet of Phoebus and Esmeralda to adopt Cherry as their very own child. **


End file.
